1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a passenger vehicle with a rear end structure that is changeable to increase cargo capacity. More specifically, the present invention relates to a passenger vehicle trunk structure in which a rear window is movable to increase cargo capacity.
2. Background Information
Currently cargo capacity of a passenger vehicle's trunk area is limited by trunk cavity size and shape and the trunk opening size and shape. Typically, it is very difficult in most passenger vehicles to carry large bulky items. In order to carry large bulky items, a sport utility vehicle (SUV) or a truck is often needed for the additional storage space and large opening. However, beneficial sport utility vehicles and trucks may be for hauling bulky items, they are not always desirable to many drivers. For instance, sport utility vehicles and trucks tend to be less fuel efficient and less maneuverability as compared to most passenger vehicles. Also driver's personal preferences may for a passenger vehicle such as a coupe or a sedan. Thus, sport utility vehicles and trucks may not be desirable to some driver's, if the cargo capability of a sport utility vehicle or a truck is only used on a limited basis. It would be beneficial to certain drivers to temporarily have the cargo capacity of a sport utility vehicle, while maintaining the fuel efficiency, maneuverability and image/style of a passenger vehicle during the remaining time.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved passenger vehicle rear end structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.